


After the tragedy there is you

by Reilaria



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reilaria/pseuds/Reilaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stupid and problematic girl falls in love with a dangerous girl. Violet (OC)/Neo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The first time I saw you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction and I want to point out that English is not my first language so if there are problems please contact me

Violet POV:

"Why I got persuaded to enroll in this school?" I thought high voice as I descended from Airship, outside it there was to receive me the Ozpin Professor, director of Beacon, "Are you ready to get started belatedly this school year?" And how much I answer the other way and go away and come back home I replied "of course". I took my bags and headed for school with the teacher, as we walked he told me "I'm sorry I did not tell you before, but you have to make a combat exam, I know it's difficult but try to stay calm and fight without overdoing" while he was saying this, my face changes color because of anxiety, I had to fight against an unknown person and probably will go wrong while I was thinking this, I stopped in front of a window where I watched me with a little of disgust. I was high, I had long hair purple and red eyes, and I was wearing my usual black jeans and a black tank top, and wore my lucky boots, I had to fight, without a battle dress, to be admitted to this school "hooray, are not even registered there, and I'll look like an idiot." As I leave the luggage in the hall, I noticed that I had lost! While I was thinking how find the way and do not think that anxiety was killing me a beautiful girl with pink hair and different colored eyes, which made her even more pretty, she asked me if I was lost. "Yes, I have to do a combat examination for admission but I lost sight of Professor Ozpin and now I do not know where to go" "Then I'll take you to the arena training where various tests are also held, however, my name is Neopolitan, but you can call me Neo, what is yours?" whao, it's cute the name also, and while I was doing my classical idiot face 'yes, I haven't so much confidence in myself' "Violet, my name is Violet Valentine". Meanwhile we walked to the arena I spent the whole time watching Neo that was damn good and I am nothing compared to her, but the color of my hair is more beautiful because they are purple and I love purple. And finally we arrived at this mysterious arena and while I looked around Neo said "I have to go however I'll watch your battle, good luck!" And she went away towards 4 girls among whom was a young girl who did lots funny faces that made me smile a little. After a few minutes I heard a voice of a professor, I think, announcing the match "now will compete Violet Valentine and Phyrra Nikos, if Miss Valentine will be judge corretly she may register as a student in this school." When I listened to those words the anxiety consumes me more, after I calmed down again 'yes, I am also very insecure' I approached the center of the arena where there was already my challenger waiting for me "Pleasure Violet, I'm Phyrra" and I said "nice to meet you" while I was thinking about how she kicked me in the ass. And now begins the clash. She uses a javelin and shield while I use my gunblade, the Vorpal Blade, and without much thought she sling on me with a series of quick shots alternating spears and kick but unfortunately I can't do much, I can only parry her attack waiting for an opening in her defense. And the opening in her defense came but when I go to aim to pull the trigger "Why I can't pull the trigger? Why I so afraid?! Why every time I hear your stupide voice?! Silence". While struggling to regain control over me throwing slash and was shooting blindly, during these deliriums I injured Phyrra "now kill her like kill her just like you killed.." that action, albeit unintentional, and that sentence made me lose control "SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! I DIDN'T KILLED HER!" however that phrase is repeated inside my head "BE SILENCE OR ELSE I WILL SILENCE YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL" while I screamed those words I'd pointed the gunblade to my stomach but the voice don't want to shut up. ""Oh oh you impale you as you kill her?" at those words pierced me with my gunblade the stomach "Why I am a crazy out of control?" and with tears in his eyes before passing out I could only say "I'm sorry big sister, I disappointed you again".


	2. Her story

Author's Notes: if you find errors in translation please contact me

 

Neo POV:

'Aaaa I'm bored' that was my thoughts every day until today. As I was going to the team RWBY which was in the arena of training to see a major battle, at least I think, I saw a beautiful girl, but with a look a bit melancholy that was same as my glance the first day I came to enroll in this school in search of redemption for what I had done, then I approached with a bit of curious and asked her who she was. It was then that I found out that she was one of two challengers of the battle that would be held shortly. When I arrived in the arena, I left Violet at the center of the arena and I went to sit in the stands where there was the Team RWBY was joking waiting for the battle. While they fighting, I, unlike my friends, not cheer Phyrra but rather for Violet and for that Yang began to tease me, sayng "you fell in love of the new arrival?" And i replied, smiling, "who knows". During the fight I noticed that Violet begins to degenerate, first began talking to herself and then to scream and, unfortunately, just noticed there something wrong she was impaled with her weapon. And now I'm like an idiot in the infirmary, without knowing why, waiting for her to wake up from a couple of days. As I was looking out the window came the nurse, to check how she was the girl, and Professor Ozpin "there is only you Neopolitan?" "Yes, I'm the only one who cares about her, after all is normal no one knows her, including me" "But you make her company, this is a behavior that I would never have expected from you Neopolitan, however, I came to see if she had recovered and apologize to her because I was well aware of her mental state at the time of the fight. Unfortunately she was never a warrior, her sister had to be here in her place and not her" her sister? "And why she isn't here to worry about her sister if she had to fight?!" "Unfortunately, her twin sister, Azure, recently lost her life protecting that of Violet. Azure was born with a very high amount of aura since childhood, their parents were proud of her and her future as a huntress,unfortunately their happiness did not last long, after a while their parents died in a tragic accident and then Azure being the older sister has the best to grew up the sister while training to become a huntress. Instead of Azure, Violet was not born with no fighting talent but despite everything she helped her sister in her workouts as best she could, but again their happiness was again interrupted,a couple of months ago while they were training a couple of grimm have come out of nowhere and attacked Azure and Violet, but she could not fight them all so to defend his sister blew himself up, releasing a large amount of aura killing grimm and at the same time defending his sister. Unfortunately Violet takes the blame for what happened that day, and to seek redemption took in hand the gunblade of Azure, the Vorpal Blade, and she trained to enroll in this school, but during battles her trauma won on her mind". While Professor Ozpin said that I was left bewildered, poor girl has been through a lot like me. "Professor, may I ask if after her awakening she can train whith me? Being very similar I think I could help her if you do not mind" Ozpin smiled "that's why I came Neopolitan, to tell you from now on you don't train more as a provisional member of the team RWBY but with Violet and you'll start to work out so that you can one day have your team. Now I have to leave, goodbye and that her story is just between us". While Ozpin went away I thought about how she had to suffer for what unfortunately happened since I seemed to understand, to Ozpin, her is very sensitive and fragile. "I'm sorry for your loss Violet, get well on track" after saying this, I gave her a kiss on the forehead and went to rest.


End file.
